


crier tout bas

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: a scream in a whisper





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "cœur de pirate - crier tout bas"

 

Hakyeon. It’s

his brain, it feels like ash and his

reflection doesn’t look like him.

And he is tired of people, and their opinions. He

doesn’t want to see anything and he doesn’t

want anyone to see _him._

Hakyeon, he

feels it in his head, a worm, carving anger and

shame, and a load of bullshit onto the insides of his

skull. Just

shut

up

shut up.

He wants it to go

away.

He’s had enough, he

wants to slow down a bit.

Stop for a bit.

 

He screams, but nothing

comes out of his mouth, his throat is

clogged with the pity

that the other members send

his way, and Hakyeon,

Hakyeon, he wants to tell

them to fuck off. Because,

he doesn’t need

their pity,

fuck the group, fuck the company, fuck the people, fuck the industry.

Fuck his old insecure self.

 

Hakyeon screams,

but only the silence comes.

 

He’s so, so tired. He’s so, so exhausted.

He just wants to

sleep.

He just wants to

close his eyes, and not see his own reflection that

doesn’t look like him.

He just wants to

rest, some goddamn rest.

Is that

too much to ask?

 

It feels like

acid, that burns him from

inside out, burns through his

veins, and he wants it

to go

away, but

it’s inside, and no matter

how

much

he wants to crawl out

of his skin, he can’t

escape— himself.

 

So he screams,

for the acid to leave

through his mouth, and

for the thoughts to dissolve, but

nothing comes out.

 

He just wants to rest

there— forever

on the floor of the

practice room, where he’s tripped

in the string of

exhaustion, and he

has five brothers, born from the same

blood spilled,

but

he is still so alone.

 

There is nobody to

hear his quiet

screams, but the CCTV on the ceiling

that

doesn’t record

sound, and Hakyeon

doesn’t look like

himself

in the mirrors.


End file.
